Safe With Him
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Sequal to Golden Lockets and White Roses the day after Valentines Day, CrugerxKat only parring. was Untitled.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own PRSPD

Sequel to "Golden Lockets and White Roses," pls. read that first, otherwise this one will make little to no sense

* * *

**SPD Love Story**

Morning came around and Kat woke silently to find herself being held in strong arms. She didn't, at first, realize what was going on, and then the events of the evening before came back.

The day before had been Valentines Day and she had decided she and Cruger would spend time reminiscing on the past, and she figured they had fallen asleep (a/n: nothing happened!). She relaxed; contented to rest and listen to the rhythmic beating of the commander's heart. She was pleased that she had the opportunity to be this close to him, she felt warm and content to just stay put for a while, not wanting for the day to start, that would mean she would have to leave her cozy spot and go to work alone, and probably never have this happen again. She feared she'd never get the opportunity to spend another night in his arms.

She didn't move as she wanted to try and let him sleep as to draw these moments out as long as she possibly could, but it wasn't meant to last too much longer as he woke up mere moments after her.

"Good morning, Doggie" she said and started to slip away to go start her day, but he didn't let go

"Kat, wait, there is something I want to tell you" he said "I want you to remember one thing, if you ever need to talk with someone, I'll be right here for you… I don't want you keep dealing with things the way you have, by silently pretending there isn't a problem, when there is"

Those words gave her hope that he'd hold her again; he'd let her sleep in his arms another time.

Kat and Boom were working later that day when things started to go wrong

Kat made an indecipherable sound of frustration, and Boom jumped at the sound having been unprepared to hear one of his mentor's more catlike vocalizations. Then he realized it wasn't a sound of exasperation more like one of pain! He ran to her side and noticed a large, what looked to be, a second-degree-burn on the back her right hand.

"Kat… wait just a minute!" he said then hit the medical alert button on the computer console then went for the first aid kit.

Kat knew the procedures for a large burn from an unknown source, but did he… so far he was doing all the right things… he knew, perfectly well.

Cruger came in at a rush… the medical alert from the lab typically meant severe problems, and today was no different… but it was better than he had feared, he feared someone, namely Kat (Gee I wonder why… he did say he loved her the day before, did he not?), had been severely injured.

"What happened?" he asked as Felix came in.

"Kat burned her hand" Boom replied nervously

"Boom, come here" Kat said and he walked over to her side.

"Yes, Kat?"

"Boom, I'm proud of you, you did exactly what you were supposed to when I needed you to" she smiled warmly through the pain of her burned hand… she couldn't be more proud of him

He blushed slightly at the complement from his mentor, but didn't say a word, he couldn't come up with much… he looked up to her, and loved her like a mother… not to say he didn't love his own mom, but he rarely saw her, he saw Kat every day. Felix escorted Kat to the infirmary and Cruger didn't budge.

"Boom, that was fine work you did today… when Kat needed you, you were right there for her." he said, not turning to face the young gadget tester. "That took courage"

"Thank you sir, but to be honest, I was scared out of my mind…" Boom admitted bluntly

"Yes, but being brave doesn't mean you aren't ever afraid, being brave means you face your fear… as you did today for Kat."

"I guess you're right, sir"

Cruger went to the infirmary to check on Kat and found that she was going to be okay, but was in pain. Felix had gone to get her some pain killers as Cruger walked in to check on her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"I've been better, but I've been worse." She said trying to fake a believable smile "my hand hurts, but Felix has a way to solve that issue, or at least help it"

He smiled, of course she had been worse, she lost a baby, and you can't get much worse than that. Cruger sat beside her and put his arm around her waist lovingly, and she, deep inside hoped that a cadet didn't wander in for something like an upset stomach or something simple like that and see them together like that… they wouldn't be able to explain it away. Especially if it happened to be Jack, Bridge or Z, they didn't know that their relationship was already public knowledge, in a rumor that they had yet to hear.

Felix gave her a some pain medicine, which she took and then leaned against Cruger's side. He smiled as he heard, and felt her purring at his side, he knew that meant she was content to lay there in his arms, and he was happy that it made her feel safe and secure.

They left the infirmary and Syd saw them together… they thought no one was near to see so they were holding hands (her uninjured hand, of course)

The got closer to the command center and let go of each other's hand reluctantly, they didn't really want to let go, to them, it symbolize that they couldn't be honest with those around themselves… they planned a secret get together, to just be together and enjoy each other's company. They didn't know that the rangers were already planning something really stupid to try and make Kat and Cruger admit to their feelings for one another so that they would know if the rumor was true or not… and it would probably get some of them punished for insubordination!

Syd had to laugh, Jack was right, they were a couple, they were holding hands, there was no denying it now… a hug could have been just a friend comforting a friend, but she knew that most friends don't hold hands the way they were with the fingers intertwined in the way that they did.

'Whoa, I thought Jack was telling the truth, now I know he was' Syd thought and smirked she now had the proof she needed to believe that Cruger loved Kat and that they would get some truth out of them that they loved each other… but they wouldn't have to go through with their plan to find that out.

Kat went to her lab and Cruger the command center, they didn't want to part ways, but they didn't have much option… they didn't know that there was someone among the cadets who had figured out how to free convicts from their containment cards and planned to free someone who had a serious bone to pick with Cruger (a/n: that wasn't the ranger's plan, they aren't that stupid!)…

Kat walked into her lab and felt someone grab her from behind as the doors shut.

"Stay quiet and you won't get hurt!" he whispered maliciously, his face right by hers, his hand was clamped over her mouth and so she couldn't say a word that was understandable.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane!_


	2. Chapter 2

Kat's eyes wander to the profile of the individual that now held her painfully tight against her will… it was Ichthior. She gasped in new found terror, she knew he was insane and could easily kill her and not thing twice about it.

"Ah, I see you recognize me" he chuckled at her fear… she couldn't fight him in fear of the power of his Ocean Saber, but she had to alert Cruger to her need for help. One solitary tear made it's way down her face as she fought slightly.

"Calm down Dr. Manx, I'm not hear for you… your just bait for my trap, I'm after Doggie" Ichthior said

She wondered to herself how he would get out of the base with her as someone announced that a prisoner had escaped.

Cruger found out that Ichthior had escaped and as everyone was scrambling to find him, Cruger headed for Kat's lab, knowing that Ichthior would go straight for her.

'Don't worry, Kat, I will protect you, my love' Cruger thought as he approached her lab and realized that was where Ichthior went, he morphed, drew the Shadow Saber and entered to see Ichthior standing with the Ocean Saber to Kat's throat.

"Doggie, I see you knew where I'd come" Ichthior sneered

Kat's eyes were filled with terror and Cruger understood why, Ichthior was holding the, fully empowered, Ocean Saber to her throat.

Cruger had the Shadow Saber powered up, although it was of little use to him now, as he was unwilling to strike at Ichthior as he used Kat as a live shield

Kathleen came in with her Thunder saber powered up and ready to go, the biggest difference between the Thunder Saber and the Shadow and Ocean Sabers was the shape and length of the blade… the thunder saber was more like a katana than a saber, it possessed a curved blade unlike the straight blades of it's two counterparts.

Ichthior slashed Kat's arm, more like just her right sleeve in a controlled strike that only cut the fabric of her sleeve, leaving not a single mark on her skin.

Her eyes squeezed shut, and she almost flinched at what had occurred, she knew that he could have just as easily cut off her arm as he cut her sleeve, but he had chose just to put a slit the fabric of her blouse.

"Let her go, Ichthior!" Cruger commanded

"Or what, you'll kill me?" Ichthior taunted

Bridge had been in the back corridor with Boom in another lab when the alert came out, he saw Ichthior come in and grab Kat and he now waited, Deltamax striker ready to take out Ichthior at Cruger's signal. Cruger saw Bridge standing behind Ichthior, but his shot wasn't good enough. Then Jack came out and whispered to Bridge.

Bridge put his striker away and Jack pulled one delta blaster out, but that was all he would need. He went around to the side to get a clear shot and Ichthior's right wrist; he would blast the sword out of Ichthior's hand, literally.

Cruger gave Jack a signal to fire at will by changing the position of his Shadow Saber.

Jack's shot hit just right and the Ocean Saber hit the floor with a clank and Ichthior backed away from Kat in shock.

Kat took out running to Cruger who caught her lovingly.

"Don't worry Kat, he won't hurt you" Cruger whispered to her "I'll make sure of it".

After recapturing Ichthior and randomizing the codes necessary to free a convict from a containment card. Cruger went to tend to Kat's frazzled emotion condition.

"Kat, I'm sorry about what happened today," he whispered as he held her.

"It wasn't your fault, Doggie, these are the risks that come with my job…" Kat said

"Yes, and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave after this" he said

"Leave?" Kat scoffed, "no, Doggie, this is my home, and I wouldn't dream of leaving, it would be even more dangerous after all the time I've spent here, and besides I love you too much to leave you"

Cruger smiled at those words, he knew it was the truth, and he loved her just as much.

"I love you too, Kat," he said softly

The rangers were all arriving to find that everything was okay, Cruger and Jack had stopped Ichthior and Kat was fine.

"Aw… look at that!" Syd said as she noticed how Cruger held Kat in his arms

Z smiled and felt Bridge's gloved hand brush against her own… Sky grabbed his wife, Kathleen's hand lovingly and Alex made eye contact with Sydney. Then the rangers left to give the commander time alone with the one he cared about, Kat.

"Kat, this should have _never_ happened, and I will go to great lengths to see that it doesn't… no one deserves to go through the terror he just put you through" Cruger said

Kat said nothing, he had a point, she wouldn't wish that level of horror on Gruumm, or would she for all he put her through? She wasn't sure, but she knew that you average person didn't deserve to have their lives threatened in that manner. She swore she saw part of her life flash before her eyes as Ichthior held that blade pressed to her throat and it made her realize something that she hadn't wanted to admit, she had fallen, head over heals for the commander! Then again, having your life threatened as a tendency to do that to a person!

She found that she always felt safe when she was near Cruger; he had a way of making her feel secure. Was it because he was powerful? Or just because he was powerfully protective of her? Those questions had no answers, but then she finally told herself to forget it, some questions are meant to remain unanswered, they weren't worth stressing over. She should just be happy she was alive and with him.

Cruger smiled as he heard Kat begin to purr for no apparent reason, he realized what that meant and knew that there may not be a lot that they understood, but love was something, while not truly meant to be understood, it was still meant for all to enjoy.

**The End

* * *

**

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane!


End file.
